


Easter Eggs

by Manny_bgm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 11:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manny_bgm/pseuds/Manny_bgm
Summary: An alternate/extended version of the subdued but quite important Easter Egg library scene in Order of the Phoenix, written from Ginny's perspective.





	Easter Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically canon divergent as Harry and Ginny got together earlier, but that is the only major difference.

“Harry…? _Harry!”_

“Huh?”

Ginny had joined Harry in the library, who seemed to have dozed off whilst trying to study for his upcoming O.W.L. examinations. He looked very absent minded.

“Oh hi,” said Harry, pulling his books back toward him. “How come you’re not at Quidditch practice?”

“It’s over,” said Ginny. “Ron had to take Jack Sloper up to the hospital wing.”

“Why?”

“Well, we’re not sure, but we _think_ he knocked himself out with his own bat.” She sighed heavily.

“Anyway… a package just arrived, it’s only just got through Umbridge’s new screening process…”

She got out a small package wrapped in brown paper that her mum sent the other day.

“It’s Easter eggs from Mum,” said Ginny. “There’s one for you… There you go…”

She handed him a chocolate egg decorated with small, iced Snitches. He took it and seemed to inspect it briefly. Then he took a bite, which seemed to cause him some discomfort. No, it wasn’t the egg… there was something else nagging at him. Something that sat very deep with him.

“Are you okay, Harry?” asked Ginny quietly.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” said Harry gruffly.

“You seem really down lately... You know, I’m sure if you just _talked_ to Cho . . .”

Harry and Cho had recently fallen out as her friend Marietta Edgecombe had betrayed Dumbledore’s Army to Umbridge. Cho had stood up for her friend, and Harry and Cho had a row… They hadn’t spoken since.  
Ginny wasn’t quite sure how to feel about this. She knew that Harry was feeling quite miserable and hated to see him upset like this. However, Ginny could not deny the fact that she herself still had strong feelings for him, despite having moved on with her life for quite a while…  
But her feelings weren’t important right now. Because she _did_ move on. She had come to accept that Harry just wasn’t into her, and that was okay. Ever since then, it had become much easier to talk to Harry, and she had even grown quite fond of him as a friend.

“It’s not Cho I want to talk to,” said Harry brusquely.

That came as somewhat of a shock. Not Cho? What was on Harry’s mind then?

“Who is it, then?” asked Ginny.

“I . . .”

He glanced around to make quite sure that nobody was listening; Madam Pince, the librarian, was several shelves away, stamping out a pile of books for a frantic-looking Hannah Abbott.

“I wish I could talk to Sirius,” he muttered. “But I know I can’t.”

Sirius… Harry wanted to speak to his godfather.

“Well,” said Ginny slowly, helping herself to a bit of chocolate egg, “if you really want to talk to Sirius, I expect we could think of a way to do it…”

“Come on,” said Harry hopelessly. “With Umbridge policing the fires and reading all our mail?”

Ginny chuckled as she chewed on her egg.

“The thing about growing up with Fred and George,” she said thoughtfully, “is that you sort of start thinking anything’s possible if you’ve got enough nerve.”

At this, Harry sat up straight, and looked at her with great respect. He gave her a friendly smile, and there was something glistering in his eyes…

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?”

“Oh fuck,” whispered Ginny, jumping to her feet. “I forgot —”

Madam Pince was swooping down upon them, her shriveled face contorted with rage.

“Chocolate in the library!” she screamed. “Out — out — OUT!”

And whipping out her wand, she caused Harry’s books, bag, and ink bottle to chase him and Ginny from the library, whacking them repeatedly over the head as they ran away.

 

When they reached a deserted corridor, Harry’s study materials stopped chasing them, and Harry and Ginny came to a halt. They caught each other’s eyes and couldn’t help but grin at each other after that little escapade. Ginny saw that, thanks to Madam Pince’s antics, Harry was now covered in ink. Ginny only received a few splotches, but Harry seemed to have over half his inkpot spread across his body.

“I look awful, don’t I?” he asked her when he realized what must have happened.

“Not as bad as last time.” Ginny assured him.

“Yeah, that one was really bad.” Harry said, half laughing.

They were, of course, referring to the incident with Neville’s Mimbulus Mimbletonia during the journey on the Hogwarts Express this year. Ginny and Harry had shared a compartment with Neville and Luna, during which Neville’s plant had exploded, covering all of them in Stinksap.

“Hold up, I’ll get rid of it”, Ginny said, drawing her wand. “ _Scourgify!_ ” And just like with the Stinksap back then, the ink now vanished. Harry and Ginny were picked clean except for a tiny patch of chocolate on Harry’s upper lip.

“I’ll definitely need to remember that one.” Harry said. “You’re pretty good with that spell.”

“Yeah, well it looks like I missed a spot.” She touched the patch of chocolate with the tip of her wand and gently brushed it off, smiling at him. Suddenly she realized how close he was standing to her.

And then it dawned on her, her heart swelling in her chest, that this was the first time she had been alone with Harry – _completely_ alone – since he had rescued her in the Chamber of Secrets. There were no students around to judge them, no family to make it awkward… no one could interrupt them now.

“Hey Ginny, I really appreciate you trying to help me out with contacting Sirius.” He said in a low voice. “I just don’t want to get you or anyone else into trouble. Not for my sake. Not again.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, just look at everything that’s happened over the past few months… I attacked Malfoy and got myself, Fred and George banned from Quidditch-”

 “Can’t blame you there, Malfoy deserved a beating after all that… and I’m glad you and George gave him one.”

“It was still stupid. I got us banned.”  
  
“Umbridge banned you because she wants to see you suffer. Her punishment wasn’t fair.”  
  
 “But I shouldn’t have… I lost control… I bet _you_ wouldn’t have punched him.”

“No, I would’ve hexed him, personally. Much more efficient.”

 Harry laughed at this, and Ginny couldn’t help but grin at him. It felt very satisfying to be able to make Harry laugh, especially when he had looked fairly miserable only a few moments ago. He seemed to be in a better mood now, and seeing that made her happy.  
But then Harry started to reminisce about his mistakes again.  
  
“What about the D.A. though?”

“You’re not gonna tell me you regret starting that, do you? We learned so much from you, you taught us how to fight back!”

“Yeah but it got Dumbledore sacked! If I hadn’t named it after him…”

“Well to be fair, I came up with that name…” Ginny said, with a twinge of guilt.  
Harry’s expression changed instantly. He seemed very concerned now.

“Oh... I’m sorry… I didn’t mean… Look, we all decided on it together, didn't we? It was a group effort.”

 “True… And we would have been fine if it hadn’t been for that Marietta _Bitchcombe_.”  
  
Again, Harry laughed. He seemed even more delighted now. His green eyes stared into her brown ones and Ginny felt a tingling sensation in her stomach.

There was something glistering in his eyes… no, she must have imagined it...

 “But it’s like you said, Harry, we’re all in this together! We made that group so we could fight back, and we’re not going to back down now! What do I care if I break Umbridge’s seven hundredth new Educational Decree?  If I can help you find a way to talk to Sirius, it’ll be worth it!”

For a moment, Harry stared at her with a blazing look of admiration. Then he fell into a giggle.

“What?” she demanded, but she couldn’t help giggle herself.

 “Nothing, I just… think you’re adorable when you’re this fired up...”

Did she hear that right? Did Harry just call her ‘adorable’? She would never have dreamed he would call her that… And yet, as if she were expecting to hear it all along, she had her retort ready.

“ _Adorable_? I could literally kick your arse, mate.”

“I know...”

 Harry said it with the widest grin that Ginny had ever seen him with. His eyes were glistering again, and he bowed his head down slightly. He was standing even closer to her now… He moved in to embrace her, and before she could react, he kissed her.

An incredible sensation spread through every fiber of Ginny’s body. She felt paralyzed by pure bliss. The abandoned corridor had vanished, leaving nothing but a void. All that mattered now was them. _Him._

The kiss seemed to go on for several moments… or hours… or even days…  When they finally broke apart, they looked at each other once more, and they were both giggling with overwhelming joy.

This was it. This was everything.

 

 


End file.
